


You Shine Brighter (Than Anyone Does)

by charleybradburies



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: who-contest, Crushes, Drabble, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Exposure, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Horniness, Implied Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Panties, TARDIS rooms, Teasing, Touching, Touchy-Feely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara Oswald is a self-identified lightweight...with a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shine Brighter (Than Anyone Does)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swan_Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/gifts).



> femslash100 // Drabble Tag #6: Amy/Clara: Drunk + Drabble Cycle: Kinks Table 30A #1: Altered States
> 
> 1-million-words // WOTD 7.13.15: **Tendentious** (adjective)  
>  _having or showing a definite tendency, bias, or purpose: a tendentious novel._
> 
> who-contest // Drabble Challenge: Sun 
> 
> Title from Paramore's 'Brighter'.

Clara leans back onto the couch, giggling bashfully. She's never taken her liquor well - at least now she still could think.

She'd been a spoilsport at uni, seldom attending parties and drinking even more rarely. She's gotten less careful while traveling with the Doctor - both he and the TARDIS take care of her (now that all his best girls were getting on, that is).

She notices that her bent legs are letting her miniskirt fall up her legs, likely exposing her.

Well, her panties were very cute. Maybe Amy'd agree. 

_Maybe Amy'd want to take them off._

She feels Amy's hand upon her thigh: up near her knee, meant to be comforting. 

"You gonna be okay, Clara?" she asks, clearly trying to seem concerned but still a second from laughing. 

"Yeah," Clara groans, haphazardly putting one of her hands near Amy's. "Just...don't go anywhere. Might roll off the couch. Or need a painkiller."

"Haven't got anywhere _else_ to be, do I?" Amy jests, momentarily tightening her grip on Clara's thigh. Clara whines gently, pulling her legs closer so that Amy's hand slides up her leg. Amy's more bold than she is, more beautiful - she shines like the sun; Clara enjoys basking in her light - and takes the hint immediately, putting a sturdy hand against her crotch. Clara's never mentioned her crush, but she's too drunk to feel embarrassed.

"Unless...you want me _here_..."

Clara rolls her hips, pressing against Amy's hand.

"Why, Miss Oswald, I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
